Shadow Despair Game
by Traveler42
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Naegi and Komaeda have all been summoned by Monokuma to play a game. A very deadly game. A Shadow Game to be precise. Who will make it out alive? Who will have their ego crushed? How many times will the fourth wall break?


Shadow Despair Game

(AN: This is just a little fun thing I did in less than four hours. Probably just a one-shot.)

Yugi woke up, not knowing where he was; which was nothing new. Looking to his right, he saw a familiar person on the couch next to him. Understanding the situation, he groaned loudly. "Not another one…"

The person next to Yugi heard the complaint and stirred awake. "Another Puzzleshipping fic? Damn it."

"So, what do you think is going to happen, Yami?" Yugi asked his… well, their relationship wasn't easily defined and easily written off as something it isn't.

Yami scanned the room, which appeared to be a rec room, couches and tables and several TV sets, and even a pool table. The only thing that was strange was the symbol on the wall. It appeared to be a school crest of some kind, but Yami didn't consider it important. "I'm not sure, Yugi, but we're in different bodies, that definitely isn't a good sign."

"You feeling more Canon or Abridged?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm… actually I think we look and sound more Season Zero, but a bit more Abridged. You sound more like a girl than usual."

"Hey! Just because I'm short and my voice hasn't dropped yet doesn't mean-" Yugi's defense was cut off when the door opened and two young men walked in. One of them looked like every anime protagonist ever, and he was wearing a blazer-hoodie. The other guy looked a lot like him, but taller, unruly white hair, and gave off a very odd aura.

"Who are you guys?" The average guy asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Yami said, noticing that the white-haired guy looked relieved.

"Thank goodness Hinata isn't here" White-haired guy muttered, "I like him a lot, but the yaoi is ridiculous, even for my lowly standards."

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, I'm Yugi Moto, and this is Yami."

"That's not actually my name, but that's what most people go with."

"I'm Makoto Naegi."

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, it's nice to meet you both."

After the introductions, there was a slight pause. Then Yugi asked the question on all of their minds. "So… what do you think's going to happen? And who's the Author Avatar?" The last phrase was referring to the author's personal favorite and the one typically regarded as the protagonist of the fic, hooking up with who the author thinks is hot.

"Upupu… That would be me!" Announced a black and white teddy bear that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Naegi face palmed and said, "Of course, Monokuma. But what's the connection here? I've never seen these guys before."

"Have you heard yourselves talking? You guys sound the same! And so what I want is for you guys to play a game."

Yami perked up at the word 'game', "What kind of game? Is it Duel Monsters?"

Very faintly they could hear Yugi muttering, "Oh please, god no."

Monokuma continued talking with his over the top motions, "It's a Shadow Game! And this place is a rec room because I couldn't decide what game you bastards should play. But now that I think about it… the more obscure references the better! Halo, multiplayer mode, Red vs. Blue, hells yeah!"

"Monokuma," Naegi objected, "Do you actually know anything about Halo?"

"Shut up! I do whatever I want! But fine, prissy pants, how about tic-tac-toe?"

"So let me get this straight," Yugi asked, ignoring the fact that a teddy bear was talking and telling him what to do, after a while he stopped questioning things, "You want us to play a game, just because we share the same voice actor?"

"Voice _actress,_ get it right. Geez, characters are so uncultured these days. But I am serious about the tic-tac-toe."

Naegi and Komaeda were caught off guard by this, and also that several sheets of paper and pencil appeared on the table in front of them. Also the sky was turning purple. For some reason.

Yami tsked Monokuma, "Don't you remember? This is Season Zero, there is no Shadow Realm. You're contradicting yourself," A smirk appearing on his face.

"But you're forgetting one thing… Upupu… there is no canon here. Now… Let's Play! Yugi vs. Komaeda and Yami vs. Naegi. Best out of 5, and… since this is a Shadow Game, whoever loses has to face punishment."

"Punishment time?" Komaeda asked

"Punishment game?" Yami asked at the same time.

"They do sound alike." Naegi noted.

"Both!" Monokuma yelled in excitement. "It's going to be super ironic and fitting, but none of you will actually die, but you will wish you were! Come on, get started already!"

The four slightly feminine males of questionable age sat down at the table, each facing their opponent.

Yugi vs. Komaeda: Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie

"Try one more time!" Monokuma cried.

Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie

"Are you serious? Again!"

Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie

"This is bull! Why aren't any of you winning?"

"I guess that's just my luck." Komaeda chuckled.

Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie…

"I swear on my spear of Gungnir, that if nobody loses this time, you both lose!"

Win: Komaeda

"No hard feelings, right? Rrriiiiggghhhttt?" Komaeda asked in the most trollish way possible.

"Komaeda," Naegi said, "Your Nico is showing," Referring to anover-the-top personality given to him by a particular Let's Player.

"Yugi Moto lost. And I've prepared a very special punishment for the King of Games (only in title)! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma gave his special routine, which never got old.

"Wait, what-" Yugi protested, but was cut off by a chain reaching around his neck, dragging him away, tying him to a chair.

Game Master

A Monokuma stands in front of Yugi, and triumphantly holds three cards and slams them down. The three God Cards materialize, ready to attack. Yugi cries out for Yami to help, for his friends, anyone, looks down and realizes his Millennium Puzzle is in pieces, beyond repair. The God Cards fire their attacks but right before they hit, a trap door opens, causing Yugi to fall in a seemingly endless pit. His screams become faint, before they cut out entirely, but no sound of impact is heard.

*'**"***"**'*

"YYUUUGGGIII!" Yami cried, his hands shaking. He lost Yugi more than once, but each time it happened, the pain was fresh and new. Even in the safe environment of fan fiction, it still hurt.

"Calm down," Monokuma sounded a bit irritated, like it wasn't as exciting as he wanted it to be. "Come on now, you've got to play Naegi now."

Yami vs. Naegi: Tie, Yami, Yami, Tie, Yami

"Oh well, I'm not surprised. Let's get this over with." Naegi said.

"I've been looking forward to this! Super High School Level Luckster, Makoto Naegi, IT'S PUNSIHMENT TIME!"

Pop-Up Pirate

Naegi is put into a large barrel and Monokuma closes the lid. When he was about to escape, a sword came in from the exterior and grazes his face. While Naegi was shocked with fear, more and more swords are thrust into the barrel. The barrel is wobbling in the beginning, but after a number of swords, it stopped moving. Monokuma peeked into the barrel and closes it hastily.

*'**"**"**'*

"Final Round, you bastards!" Monokuma was wasting no time.

Komaeda seemed strangely calm with the situation, probably because that this was the least of the things he's had to go through. The only downside of fan fiction is that Hinata avoids him all the time now.

Yami seemed to have regained his resolve. "I'm ready."

Yami vs. Komaeda: Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie

Round 2: Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie

Round 3: Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie

Round 4: Tie, Tie, Tie, Tie, Komaeda

"NNNOOOO!" Yami screamed, unbelieving that he had actually lost a game. He never lost, never, unless it was plot important or the opponent was cheating. And it's usually easy to tell if people were cheating. They were the cocky ones. Komaeda didn't seem very cocky, unless he was the sneaky type, which he was.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Monokuma piped up, "I can't exactly punish dead people, so that leaves Yami off the hook. I think losing is punishment enough for a guy like him. But Komaeda's fate is a bit more ambiguous. So that means…"

Komaeda sighed, knowing that his luck was too blame. But it seemed rather silly to 'die' over a game of tic-tac-toe, but what the author wants, the author gets.

"Let's give it everything we got! IT'S PUNSIHMENT TIME!"

Rope Master

Komaeda is standing on a platform that resembles a circus's flying trapeze. Countless ropes are hanged onto the platform. Monokuma begins to cut off the ropes one by one. However, all of the ropes are not connected to anything. Frustrated, he punches the cutting machine and sets the platform on fire. Monokuma escapes, but Komaeda with no ropes or any other way to escape dies.

*'**"***"**'*

"That was boring." Monokuma said, and then vanished off to another fan fiction to play his role.


End file.
